chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lola Elliott Athens
Lola Elliott Athens is a recurring character used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. She is 19, one of triplets, and has the abilities of Temperature Manipulation, Flaming, Nocikinesis, Sacrificial Healing and Musical Empathic Projection. Appearance Although the triplets are nonidentical, they are all similar height and built, all 5'10 and slim build. They also have similar facial features, though Lola has the most defined cheekbones. She also has the lightest eyes, a pale grey. Her hair is naturally a light brown, but is dyed black with crimson stripes. She has been dying it this way since she was 13. Her left arm is permanently covered in a thin layer of frost and ice. Personality Lola is very bubbly, lively and extroverted. She is talkative and hyper. She has always been open-minded, and can get on with almost everyone. She loves life, and this is obvious from the moment anyone first meets her. She's very close with both of her triplet sisters. She seems to be a quick learner, in particular in learning to use various aspects of her abilities. Homes Lola, like her sisters, grew up in various homes all over California. The family home is currently in Los Angeles, and it was in this house that she manifested. It is large, modern and minimalist, without much of a garden but with an outdoor pool. However, she and Laurie moved to New York when they manifested, and Lee joined them shortly afterwards. They bought an apartment in the city, which is modern, large and slightly feminine. It contains 3 bedrooms, a bathroom and an open living area. Abilities Lola's first ability is the ability of Temperature Manipulation. This means that she reflexively raises the temperature when in a good mood, and lowers it when unhappy or frightened. She can also deliberately manipulate the room temperature in any specific area within sight, and is immune to all temperature changes. She can produce and manipulate flames, ice shards and sheets, and can raise someone's core body temperature to a fatal level. She has also manifested the ability of Flaming. This is the ability to travel using fire. She can travel herself through flames which appear when she thinks of a place, as well as sending others and sending objects. She can also travel through any existing fire. Lola also has the ability of Nocikinesis, which means she can manipulate free nerve endings. This enables her to manipulate pain, killing pain within her own body and within others, as well as torturing people by inducing great amounts of physical pain. In addition to this, she also has the ability of Sacrificial Healing. With this, she can take another's injury onto her own body, healing them. Her own injury will usually quickly heal, unless it's too severe. However, her own natural injuries are not affected, and she wouldn't be able to revive others. Overuse of the ability could potentially kill her. Her final ability is Musical Empathic Projection. With this, she can invoke different emotions in others using music. The effect usually comes from the song's message or mood, the lyrics, or the emotions it causes in Lola. It is stronger if she creates the music herself, but will also work from existing music. She has only manifested it recently, and currently reflexively projects the emotions whenever she hears any music. In future, she'll learn to control this, and could block the effect or aim it at particular individuals. Family *Mother - Sue Athens *Father - David Athens *Younger triplet sisters - Lee and Laurie Athens *Future brother in law - Alex Treharne *Future nephews - Simon and Luke Treharne *Future nieces - Fiona and Brigitte Treharne History Lola grew up in California with her parents and sisters. She manifested when a group of thugs attacked her and her sister in her home - she set the place on fire and threw ice at them, also accidentally encasing her left arm in ice. Laurie contacted the New Company for help afterwards. The sisters were emancipated because of their father's attitude towards evolved humans, and they moved to New York. Lola manifested flaming and accidentally used this to travel there. Shortly afterwards, Lee manifested and was about to travel to her sisters when she was abducted by an unknown group of men. Lola went to the New Company to get help to find and rescue her. Naomi Goldsmith helped her do so, and they were successful. However, Lee was shot in the fight, and Lola manifested nocikinesis and sacrificial healing when trying to help her sister. She manifested her final ability a few weeks afterwards. Two years after manifesting, Lola was killed by Jamie Marks using death kiss. However, she was saved months afterwards when Alex Treharne identified her killer and threatened him to make him undo her death using reversal. Strengths & Weaknesses Lola is very adaptive and open-minded, and will accept almost everyone. She loves having abilities and did from manifestation, despite the fact that this means she effectively lost half of her family. She is also very skilled in dealing with people. An aspect of her first ability means that she will reflexively freeze the area, and any enemies, if she is ever frightened and threatened enough. However, her first ability is still emotion-linked, and she could lose control of it. She's still a little confused over what having abilities will mean to her, and how it could alter her life. She's paranoid about her frozen arm and the possibility that this could betray her as an evolved human. She is also severely allergic to almost all tranquilisers, sedatives and anaesthetics. Etymology Lola is a Spanish name which means "sorrows", and this could refer to her possible sorrow over her father's reaction to her manifesting, although she is generally a happy and bubbly person who doesn't usually show much sorrow or grief. Her middle name, Elliott, is Hebrew and means "my God is the Lord", not particularly accurate for her since she is an athiest. Her surname refers to the capital city of Greece, named after the ancient Greek goddess of wisdom, civilization and war. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.